Uzumaki Hanako
by lillynumber2
Summary: Living under the fame of her father, Uzumaki Naruto. She has grown sour only wanting a normal life. She meets two handsome young boys on her team? How would this change her life?
1. Chapter 1

I am finally working on a fanfiction. To be fairly honest I am not the biggest fan of fanfic, but I thought I might as well make one up and since I am in the mood of Naruto, I thought I'll do a fanfic of that. This is characters from Naruto I do not own or whatever that copyright or whatever it is. This is purely made up and for entertainment. This story is dedicated for my friend and roommate Danielle. This is for you. I thought of stories but never put them into words so because of your encouragement, this is for you. This story starts a few years later and etc and etc., Naruto and everyone had become big adults having kids already. My gosh, they work fast ;). I try to come up with as good Japanese names but hopefully it's not too bad. Hope you guys like it. Here's the story.

**Chapter one: My name is Uzumaki Hanako**

Many years passed in the village of Konoha. Naruto has finally achieved his dream, becoming the Hokage. He married Hinata and had three children. Two boys and one girl, they named the two boys Haruko and Jiro, and their youngest child they named her Hanako.

Hanako was sitting in her desk with her chin on her right hand holding her head up. She had blonde hair and eyes like her father but features like her mother. Her long blonde hair was tied in a ponytail. She looked around the classroom looking at kids at her age playing and sighed in annoyance.

"HANAKO!" said a voice behind her. She turned around to look at the person who called her name.

"Naomi!" Hanako smiled. They both held each other's hand and jumped.

"Why are you here so early?" Naomi asked.

Hanako looked annoyed, "Because I don't want to see my family."

"Are you mad at your brothers again?" she smiled.

"No, I just don't want to see my father." She pouted.

"Oh, he's home today?"

"Yeah but he's so busy, why does he have to be the Hokage? He's never home and when he is, all he talks about Sasuke this, Sasuke that. He's never really home to see me. I hate him."

Naomi frowned. Suddenly the teacher comes into the room.

"Everyone, please be seated." The teacher said as he looked at his paper clip board. The teacher wore the Konoha head band and had a scar across his nose, "We're going to go through the history of Konoha."

Hanako raised her hand, "Iruka-Sensei, can I go to the bathroom."

He looked up, "Okay Hanako."

Hanako left the classroom and went outside. (Yes, she's ditching class)

She sat on the swing and swing herself back in forth.

"What are you doing on the swing? Get off, it's my turn."

Hanako looked up and she saw a young boy around her age. He had beautiful black hair and green eyes.

Seeing Hanako, he blushed, "I mean I can wait." He said as he fidgeted embarrassedly.

"I'm done anyway." Hanako said as she got up and was about to leave.

"Wait, what's your name?" the boy asked.

She looked at him, "Uzumaki Hanako."

The boy smile brilliantly, "My name is Uchiha Shunsuke. But you can call me Shun. Are you related to UZUMAKI NARUTO?"

She glared at him, "No." she said as she walked off.

Suddenly a little boy jumped out of the window.

"Get back here KUYA!" Iruka Sensei shouted at the side of the window. Kuya stuck out his tongue,

"As if SENEI! I'm off to play!" Kuya Jumped and ran into Hanako. They both fell down.

"Ow." They both said simultaneously. Shunsuke ran over.

"Are you okay Hanako?"


	2. Chapter 2

PART 2:

Iruka looked at all three of them. He grew furious.

"You three are all in trouble."

"Oh no."Kuya said as he was about to get up. As soon as he was about to dash off Iruka held him by the collar.

"And where do you think you're going Kuya." Iruka said angrily.

Kuya laughed nervously as Hanako rubbed her head and Shun looking at them.

"You three are going to be in detention. More study sessions for you guys!" Iruka said angrily.

During detention Shun stared at the board as Kuya stared off into space; while Hanako was looking at the book and Iruka was reading a book.

"Che.."Kuya said as he glared at Shun and Hanako, "If I haven't bumped into you. I would've gotten away!"

Hanako glared back at him, "I don't see you watching where you were going. You're the one who bumped into me."

Kuya glared at her, "I was not! If you hadn't blocked my way I wouldn't have gotten caught."

"Stop it you two." Shun interjected, "We're all in detection, doesn't matter who's at fault."

Kuya angrily faced the other way "Easy for you to say, Mr. popular Genius."

Shun glared at him, "You think I'm a genius! You better think twice!"

Kuya glared back at Shun.

"Iruka-Sensei!"Hanako said ignoring them, "Do something about them. I can't study!"

Iruka smiled remembering the rivalry of Sasuke and Naruto having a similar relationship.

"I think they'll figure something out." He smiled, "Or why don't you try stopping them."

"Whatever, I'll just sit in front and ignore them!" Hanako said as she got up from her seat and walked toward the front row.

As the sun began to set Iruka looked at the time, "Well I'm guessing detention is over. Your parents will be coming to pick you up. Just wait in the room until then."

Kuya looked nervously from side to side, "My dad's going to kill me!" he said nervously.

Shun also sighed, "My mom's not going to be happy hearing I'm in detention!"

"My mom's going to be mad at me. I'm going to be grounded! NO!" Hanako said as she frowned, "And this is you guys fault! You," she said as she pointed at Shun then at Kuya, "And you!"

They both looked at her surprised as she accused them. Suddenly the door opened, two people came in,

"Shun!" said an angry female voice, "I heard you were in detention!"

"I'm sorry Mom!" Shun said as he walked towards his mom.

"Kuya!" said the male voice, "I heard you're ditching class! You're in trouble now!"

"But… Dad!" Kuya complained.

"Sakura! Kiba!" Iruka said astonished.

"Hello, Iruka-Sensei!" Sakura said as she smiled, "I'm sorry if my son caused you trouble!"

"Same here!" Kiba said as he gently smack his son on the head.

Iruka smiled, "I understand, Sakura, it's probably he's first detention. He's a good boy. Now Kuya on the other hand is exactly like his father!" Iruka laughed.

"Now come on Sensei, don't say that in front of my son! He mustn't know I was a rebel when I was his age." Kiba said as they all began laughing. As they all left Iruka looked to see Hanako sitting alone reading a book.

"Hanako," Iruka said as he walked over and sat next to her, "Where's your mom and dad?"

"Mom's probably busy taking care of my brothers and dads' probably at work, like he always is!"

"Isn't he home today?"

"I don't know!" Hanako pouted, "I don't care about him! All he cares about is his work!" she said as she turned the other way.

"Well now," said a familiar voice behind her, "So that's all I ever care about huh!"

Noticing the familiar voice Hanako's eyes grew wide. She turned around and tears started rolling down her cheeks.

"Daddy!" she said as she jumped to hug him.

"Sorry, Iruka-Sensei, the door was opened so I let myself in." he said as he picked up Hanako.

"Oh Naruto, nice to see you drop by. How've you been?"

"Sorry Sensei. It's been busy. And I heard you were in detention, Hanako?" Naruto said as he looked at her.

"I' m sorry!" she said as she looked down.

Naruto smiled, "Nice! That's my girl! Fist bump!" he said as he made a fist towards Hanako. Hanako bumped his fist as she smiled.

"Naruto, how dare you support her into being a rebel like you."

Naruto laughed, "It runs in the family! Anyway Sensei, I'm on my way home. But I'm going to stop by the Ichiraku Ramen shop and get something to eat first. Although Hinata's going to be mad at me, but I can't resist Ichiraku Ramen, you coming?"

Iruka smiled, "Nah, if I go I'm going to have to treat both of you. I'll pass, why don't you use this time to talk with your daughter."

Naruto smiled, "All right. See you then Sensei."

Iruka smiled as he waved.


	3. Chapter 3

As Hanako and Naruto were walking towards Ichiraku shop, Hanako looked down.

"Is Mommy mad at me?" she asked.

Naruto smiled, "What makes you say that?"

"Because she didn't come pick me up!"

Naruto stopped and kneeled down on one knee down as he put his hand on Hanako's shoulder and pulling her to face him.

"Are you saying you don't want to hang out with your almighty daddy? I'm the Hokage you know!" He said narcissistically.

star

Hanako turned her head to the side to not look at him, "No, but daddy's always so busy. I don't want to waste your time." She pouted.

Naruto just smiled as he got up, "Well…"Naruto said after an awkward silence, "I'm too tired to go to the shop, why don't we just go home? I'm sure Mommy's waiting. I'll take you to Ichiraku Ramen another time okay?" Naruto said as they started walking towards the house.

"If there is a next time." Hanako said angrily. They reached the steps in front of the house as the sun started disappearing.

"So," Naruto said changing the subject, "How old are you now Hanako? Five?" he said as he opens the door.

Hanako looked at Naruto sternly, "I'm 7."

"SURPRISE!" shouted the people on the other side of the door as Naruto opened it. Everyone she knows as well as people she doesn't know was there. Hanako stunned at what just happen, seeing confetti's shooting towards her.

Naruto laughed, "I know, I was just teasing you. You don't think I know how old my own daughter is?" He said as he bent down facing Hanako, "Happy Birthday, Hanako! Now go inside and blow the candles from cake. Don't forget the wish."

Hanako cried, so shock she didn't notice tears running down her face. She hugged her dad.

"Thank you daddy!"

"You dope, I can't believe you forgot your own birthday. That's why I'm home. I can't miss this amazing birthday party, for my little girl!" Naruto grinned, "Now then aren't I missing a thank you kiss from the birthday girl?"

"No," Hanako said as she laughed and ran into the house, "I'm going to go blow out the candles now!"

Naruto got up, "Aw, I feel rejected, just like that time Sakura rejected me." He said as his face turned white like an old man.

"Honey, what do you mean by that?" said an angry voice next to him.

"I-It's nothing Hinata, J-Just reminiscing the past." Naruto said defensively.

Hinata sighed and then smiled, "Well Lately she's been sad. I'm glad she's happy." She then glanced at Naruto. "I heard the birthday girl had detention today!"

"How did you know?" Naruto asked surprisedly.

"Kiba told me about it when he got here."

"Don't worry. I gave her a proper scolding." Naruto said as he put his hand on Hinata's shoulder and pulled her towards his chest where she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Let's hope so." Hinata smiled.

Hanako sat in the chair and folded her hands together to make a wish.

'I wish dad will always be home and play with me. I also wish mom can stop nagging me so much.' Hanako wished as she smiled and blew out the candle.

"So what's the birthday girls' wish?" Naruto asked his arm still around Hinata.

"It's a secret," she smiled," if I say something my wish won't come true anymore."

Two familiar boys approached Hanako, "Happy Birthday." They said as they gave her a gift.

"Thanks Shun, Kuya." She said as she grabbed the stuff, "Thanks for coming. I didn't know you guys were coming."

They both scratched their head, "My mom made me." Shun complained.

"Same here, my dad made me."

Naruto eyed them down, "Who are these two boys, Hanako?" Naruto asked as Hinata walked off to talk to the guests.

Shun and Kuya looked at Naruto brightly.

"My name's Shunsuke Uchiha."

"And my name's Kuya Inuzuka."

Naruto eyed them down even more, "Mini Sasuke and Kiba huh? Where are your idiotic fathers?" he said as he searched the crowd, seeing them talking to other people, Naruto quickly turn towards them, "Don't mess with my little girl you two. If you do, you know what's coming? You hear? If you mess with her-" Naruto began but stopped as Hinata appeared behind him.

"What do you think you are doing, Honey? Scaring the guests?"

"Ah…N-Nothing. I'm not scaring anyone."Naruto said nervously.

"Come here." Hinata said as she dragged Naruto by the ear to a corner, "Your daughter's finally making friends, you shouldn't scare them off."

"But they're Sasuke and Kiba's son! They cannot come near my little flower and contaminate her. I need to buzz those bees off."

"Do you want Sakura to punch you like last time? Will that teach you a lesson?"

Naruto looked down, "No, I will behave."

Hinata smiled and kissed Naruto on the cheek, "Now that's a good boy." As Hinata was about to go back to the crowd, Naruto grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him and kissed her. Hinata blushed. Naruto grinned, "Now that's the reward for being a good boy." He said as he walked towards the crowd with a smirk.

As Naruto was talking with new and old acquaintances there was a knock on the door. Everyone stared at the door as Naruto went to open it. When the door opened there was two people in masks; two Anbu agents.

"Hokage-Sama,"they both said, "There are urgent matters that you need to attend to."

"I can do it." Tsunade said as she got up wobbly, "I'm still a Hokage after all."

"Ex-Hokage!" Shizune corrected her holding on to a mini Tonton, "You shouldn't drink so much, Tsunade-Sama." Shizune complained.

"No, I can take care of it, Granny Tsunade. I can see you've had a little too much to drink. It'll be over soon." Naruto said as he got his cape. Hanako ran up to him with Hinata behind her.

"You're leaving already?"

Naruto smiled, "I'll be back." He said as he kisses Hinata and Hanako on the forhead. He then pats Hanako on the head "Save me a piece of cake okay?" and with that he disappeared as he dashed out the door.

"Wonder what that was about?" Sakura asked.

"Who knows!" Sasuke commented as he took another sip from his cup.

Hanako sat down, sad that she didn't get to finish her birthday party with her dad. As Hinata closed the door everybody went to go grabbed a piece of cake and gone back to what they were doing. Hinata grabbed two cake pieces and sat next to Hanako.

"Here's your piece." Hinata said as she gave it to Hanako.

Hanako pouted, "I don't feel like eating anymore."

"Are you mad that you didn't get a chance to spend time with your daddy?"

Hanako looked the other way. Hinata looked at the presents and smiled, she made a face.

"I feel so sad for all these presents!" Hinata said sarcastically, "I'm sure they're lonely not having the owner opened them! How sad, poor presents, no one wants to open them."

Hanako looked at them, still having her pouting face. All the kids raised their hands,

"Oh oh I'll opened them." Each of them said individually.

"No!" Hanako shouted, "I will." She said as she rushed towards the present. Hinata smiled as Hanako ran towards the presents and started ripping off the wrappers. Sakura walked towards Hinata.

"Wow, you certainly know how to handle the situation."

Hinata smiled, "I don't know about that. She wants to spend time with her father but due to such a busy schedule, he doesn't come home often. Naruto was afraid that she'll come to hate him because it seems he's never around."

Sakura smiled, "I'm sure it may look like that but Naruto will always be there when she needs him. After all," Sakura said as she looked at Sasuke, "he does keep his promises, even though some might take a long time."

Hinata smiled and nodded, still looking at Hanako.


	4. Chapter 4

As it started getting late, everyone said their good byes. Kuya and Shun waited as their parents were talking to each other. Hanako walked towards them still holding some of the presents.

"What do you want?" they both said sternly as Hanako stared at them. They then glared at each other realizing they were talking in unison.

"Why were you guys acting so friendly towards me?" She said suspiciously.

"Isn't it obvious? I was just trying to be nice."

"What I do is my business. So I'm not telling you." Shun said sternly.

Hanako looked at them pathetically while shaking her head, "It was because of my dad isn't it?"

They both blushed, "T-That's not it!" they both said again in unison.

"Shun!" Sasuke sternly said as he looked at them, "It's time to go!"

"You too Kuya!" Kiba said as he followed Sasuke's family out the door. They both left with their face still bright red.

As Hinata said good bye to the last guest and close the door she turned around to see Hanako smiling feeling victorious.

"I see someone had a good time with the boys."

"Mom, that's not it. They're always so strange and mean and so conceited. Today's actually the first time I talked to them."

"I see," Hinata commented, "That's probably why you wanted to go to detention and be with them right?"

"No!" she said annoyed, "They got me in trouble."

Hinata smiled, "Well knowing your father, I don't think he gave you the proper lecture for being in trouble, did he?"

Hanako stood quietly as she slowly walked towards the couch to sit down. Hinata sat next to Hanako.

"Well since you're the birthday girl I'll let you off just this once." Hinata smiled.

"Where is Haruko onii-chan and Jiro onii-chan?" Hanako said sadly, "They don't want to wish me a Happy Birthday?"

Hinata smiled, "They're both busy on a mission."

Hanako sighed.

"Did you want to wait for your dad? I'll let you stay up today."

"I don't think he's going to come back home. No one's home! I'm going to bed!" Hanako said as she got up.

Suddenly the door opened, "Sorry I'm late. Where's my piece of cake?" Naruto asked as he came back in.

"I thought you weren't going to come back today after you left like you always do."

Naruto looked at Hinata and then looked at Hanako, "How about we go to the roof, you two?"

Hinata smiled knowing that Naruto wanted to speak with Hanako alone but was trying to be nice and include her as well, "You two go on ahead I'm going to clean up."

Naruto kissed Hinata and then he followed Hanako towards the roof. As they both sat down, they looked up in the sky.

"So," Naruto said breaking the silence, "What did you get?"

"Stuff." Hanako complained, "Where's Naomi's family? Why didn't they come? And where's Jiro onii-chan and Haruko onii-chan?"

"Kakashi-Sensei didn't come either." Naruto said as he peered to the side. Naruto then looked to the sky as he breathes in relaxation, "Jiro and Haruko are on a mission, and Naomi's family is busy. After all Ten-ten is busy teaching her daughter some things. I did invite her family, she's just too busy. I'm sorry."

Hanako looked down feeling guilty. "Where did they go? Did they go together?" Hanako asked after an awkward silence.

"Who?"

"Jiro onii-chan and Haruko onii-chan."

"Oh, well" Naruto replied, "They went with their teammates obviously. They're not on the same team after all, there's an age difference and during the time they became a Genin and becoming Chuunin."

"So, what rank are they in?"

"Well, Jiro is a Chuunin, Haruko is a Genin, and you," Naruto smiled, "Is still in the Academy."

"Oh."she said as she looked back down again.

"Here." Naruto said as he gave Hanako a thin 6 inch box, "This is a present from me."

"What is it?" Hanako said as she opened it, "A kunai?" she said dissatisfy.

"Hey don't look down on my kunai. It might not be as good as your grandpa's but it's a gift from me." Naruto said dejectedly.

"Okay I'll keep it."

Naruto smiled, "I know you have other kunai and want to use this awesome one from your dad. But only use it when your life is in danger and you don't know what else to do okay?"

Hanako smiled, "Okay."

"Off to bed, you have school tomorrow. Isn't it your exam to become a Genin tomorrow as well?"

"Yeah," Hanako said as she walked down the stairs and went off to bed. As Hanako was sound asleep, Hinata climb up to the roof with a piece of cake and sat next to Naruto.

"Here's your piece," Hinata said as she handed it him, "So what was that call about?"

"Nothing important, it's a good day today. I don't want to think about it."

Hinata smiled and suddenly the cold wind blew making Hinata sneezed. Naruto looked at Hinata and smiled, "Come here, it's a good thing I still have my cape. Let me warm you up." He said as he wrapped part of his cape around Hinata and putting his arms around her shoulder.


	5. Chapter 5

Hinata smiled and suddenly the cold wind blew making Hinata sneezed. Naruto looked at Hinata and smiled, "Come here, it's a good thing I still have my cape. Let me warm you up." He said as he wrapped part of his cape around Hinata and putting his arms around her shoulder.

"So did you give it to her?" Hinata asked as she cuddled near Naruto.

"You mean the Kunai?"

"Yeah."

"Well," Naruto said as he laughed lightly, "I did but apparently daddy's gift of choice wasn't something she expected."

"Well," Hinata smiled, "You were never very good with girls."

Naruto blushed, "What are you saying, I got you didn't I?"

"That's because I chose you!" Hinata said as she poked his nose.

"That means you made a fabulous choice choosing me." He said haughtily.

Hinata laughed, "Do you think she'll pass the exam?"

"Oh course, she's our child after all, I'm sure she'll do just fine."

"That's good," Hinata said as she rested her head on his shoulder, "When are the other two coming home?"

"Well that'll be a surprise." Naruto said with a wink.

As morning dawned in the village of Konoha, Hanako rushed towards the kitchen excitedly but as she saw who was in the kitchen she frowned.

"Where's dad?" Hanako asked her mother.

"He went to work. Don't say you miss him already?"

Hanako pouted, "No."

Suddenly a person behind Hanako grabbed her and picked her.

"Do I smell the red haired demon?" said the person who picked her up. Recognizing the voice she turned around.

"Jiro Onii-Chan, you came home! And I'm not the red hair demon either."

Jiro had dark blue hair like his mom and the blue eyes like his dad.

"I know I know." Jiro said as he put her down, "But I can see the roots, its showing. Are you still dying it yellow?"

Hanako looked at her hair and touched it, "Yeah but it doesn't seem to work as well as I thought. Mom's been helping me though."

Jiro smiled, "I can't believe mom and dad is willing to let you dye your hair. It's a beautiful red color. And dad said that red probably came from grandma because she had red hair."

"I don't want red, I want yellow or your hair!"

"Then cut it." Jiro laughed, "Then you'll look like a boy."

Hanako glared at him.

"Anyway how's the little birthday girl?" he said changing the subject "And you weigh quite a lot now. What have you been eating?"

"My vegetables!" Hanako answered.

"Don't start lying to me." Jiro said as he eyed her suspiciously, "Dad's been taking you out to eat Ramen hasn't he? Family tradition!" Jiro laughed.

"No he hasn't. He's too busy!" Hanako said angrily.

Jiro looked at Hinata, "Can I take Hanako to the academy today mom?"

"Sure."Hinata answered, "Just be careful when you do."

"Will do." He said as he and Hanako sat at the table and began eating.

Jiro was holding on to Hanako's hand while walking side by side as they went outside.

"So, what did you get on your birthday?"

"Stuff."

"Sounds fun."

"Jiro onii-chan."

"Yes?"

"Nevermind." Hanako said as she saw other kids running towards their parents. They were laughing, playing, and having fun. She had a painful look in her eyes. Jiro looked at the family then looked at his sister.

"Hanak-" He began but was cut off.

"Jiro? Hey if it isn't Jiro." said the person at the corner of their eyes. The person walked towards them with a women following behind him. The person had spiked hair tied up while the woman has two spiked pigtails.

"Shikamaru-san, Temari- san. Hello, how do you do?" Jiro said politely as Hanako hid behind him.

"I'm glad to see you don't have your dad's personality when it comes to greeting people. He can be so troublesome." Shikarmaru said sarcastically. Temari smiled, "Hey."

"So when did you get back?" Shikarmaru asked.

"It was just this morning. I see you two are probably on your way to the hospital right?"

Shikamaru smiled "Yep, normal checkup and it will probably be a girl this time." Shikamaru sighed.

"Girls can be such a pain!"

"And what do you mean by that?" Temari said angrily.

"Nothing." Shikamaru said as he turned his head towards Jiro, he then saw Hanako behind Jiro, "And who's this you have behind you?"

"Oh," Jiro said as he pats her head, "This is my little sister, Hanako. Say hello."

"H-Hello." She said as she went back to hiding behind Jiro.

"Nice to meet you." Temari said as she bent down to say hello.

"I'm sorry." Jiro said as he laughed, "She's normally not like this; she's just shy because she hasn't seen you guys before."

"So this is Hanako huh? The girl who had red hair when she was born? How come her hair now is yellow?" Shikamaru asked.

"She dyed it." Jiro said with his hand still on Hanako's head. Shikamaru looked at her intently.

"Yeah and when she was born Naruto's big ego of being the only one in the village to have a child with red hair was the talk of the village. I guess now he can't say much." Shikamaru smiled, "Anyway Temari and I need to get going to the hospital for the checkup. If you see your father tell him I need to talk to him later okay?"

"Will do." Jiro said as he waved to them as they left. When they were gone Jiro looked at Hanako, "See that wasn't so scary was it?"

Hanako was quiet.

"Anyway let's get going before you are late for your exam."

"There's no point if dad and mom's not there." Hanako mumbled.

"I'll be your morale support. I can watch you right?"

Hanako shrugged.

"Come on. Let's go before you're late and I get in trouble." Jiro said as he held Hanako's hand and walked towards the Academy.


	6. Chapter 6

When they reached the academy Hanako went and sat next to Naomi. Naomi smiled, "Jiro's here! When did he get back?" she said excitedly.

"Last night."

All the girls in the class crowded around Jiro as he stand at the back to observe the class, some of the girls were giggling and screaming like fan girls as they crowd around him.

"Class, this is exam day. Not observing day. Go back to your seats. Now!" Iruka said irritably.

Jiro smiled apologetically, "I'm sorry Iruka-Sensei. I'll wait outside, since being in here is distracting your class."

Iruka laughed, "It's them letting you be the distraction. In any case, thanks although you can just stay where you are at."

"I'll wait outside." Jiro said as he went outside.

"Aw!" all the girls complained as Jiro left.

"Why didn't your brother stay?" Naomi complained, "I was going to show him my moves."

Hanako sighed and looked at the board ignoring Naomi's question.

"I don't think that your moves will make lord Jiro notice you at all!" Masami said as she laughed sarcastically.

"Of course lord Jiro will look at me. Do you think Jiro will look at you? I'm much prettier than you!" Naomi countered back.

Hanako used her chin to hold up her head as she tries to ignore the lashing argument from Naomi Hyuga and Masami Akimichi.

"Girls!" Iruka shouted ending the argument, "It's time for the exam, not arguing about boys. The exam will be on paper exam followed by the clone technique!"

As the exam paper exam was handed out, the class grew quiet as they were focused on trying to solve the equations from the paper. Hanako had no problem since all she's done at home was study. After two hours pass by and the last student turned in their exam. Iruka cleared his throat.

"The next test will be on the clone technique. Each one of you will be called to come to the room individually to show us your clone technique. You are first Masami." Iruka said as he and Masami left to the testing room. As the testing progressed Jiro waited outside.

"Are you waiting for your sister?" said a mysterious voice.

"Yeah, since I don't really get to see her often. Not only that but it's also her test to become a Genin today, so I want to be here for her since dad's not here. Are you here for your brother as well or did you come to see me, Airi?" Jiro said as he made a heart melting grin.

The people in the class went one by one until it was finally Hanako's turn. Hanako walked into the room. There was a judge with Iruka sitting next to him who Hanako had never met before. 'It's probably a new hired judge' Hanako thought as she walked towards the middle of the room. The judges sat across from Hanako as she took her stance in the middle of the room.

"Well, show us the clone technique." Iruka said as he looked at her intently.

Hanako charged her Chakra, "Bunshin no jutsu!" she said as she made the clone symbol. In that instant 4 well done clones popped up.

Iruka's eyes grew wide, "Wow, very well done. You're the first student in class to create 4 and not 3 or less clones. You pass!" Iruka smiled, "As expected of Hinata's daughter!"

"Are you talking about Mommy?" Hanako said surprisedly.

"Of course, your mommy was a great student. Your father on the other hand was quite a handful. The clone technique was a technique that he had so much trouble on; even if he created two clones they were completely useless." Iruka laughed, "Not only that, but he would also play tons of pranks, and-" Iruka got cut off as the other judge kicked Iruka's foot, "Ah, anyway," Iruka continue, "You pass. Here you go," Iruka gave Hanako a Konoha leaf headband, "Go back to class and tell everyone to be in their seats by the time I get back to the room, all right Hanako?"

"Y-Yes, Iruka-Sensei!" Hanako said as she left back to the room. As the door closed behind her, Iruka looked at the other judge.

"So what do you think? She does resemble you quite a bit but thank goodness she doesn't have your personality right Naruto?"

The other judge smiled as he dispelled the transformation technique, "A fruit doesn't fall far from the tree."

Iruka smiled, "Now that you have your fun, go back and do your job. Lady Tsunade is probably tired of all the paperwork you're making her do!"

Naruto grinned, "I am doing the work. At least the real me is! Well thanks for the opportunity Iruka-Senei. I'll be off now." the shadow clone said as he dispelled itself and disappeared.

"Well Naruto, it seems you've mastered the shadow clone technique." Iruka smiled, "Yes your daughter is quite similar to you."

As Hanako got back to the room, Naomi popped right in her face.

"Did you pass?"

"Y-Yeah." Hanako said surprisedly.

"Good! I was worried. There's a few people that didn't pass."

Masami purposely bumped into Naomi, "Pardon me, I didn't see you there! You're so little, did you even pass the test?"

"Why you!" Naomi said angrily. Suddenly Iruka came into the room, "Sit down. Class is in session!"

Everyone sat down.

"Congratulations on those who passed. There will be meeting on whose team you are on next week. Be sure to meet here. I also want to say it's been great having you as my students. Now go out to the world and experience it yourself as a Genin. Congratulations!"

Everyone shouted, scream, and laughed as they went outside where the parents were anxiously waiting. Hanako sat in her desk as most of the people in the room went to tell their parents the news.

"Waiting for your mom and dad to get you?" said a voice behind her. Recognizing the voice Hanako didn't bother turning around.

"What's it to you, Shun!" Hanako said unenthusiastically, "You're parents are here."

Shun looked in the ceiling, "Not my dad. Apparently he doesn't have time for such occasions. Don't think you're the only one living down the fame or shame of your father." Shun said as he left. Hanako glared at Shun as he left, "What's his problem!"

"Hanako!" Jiro said as he rushed to the room out of breath, "There you are! I was worried. So did you pass?"

Hanako looked down hearing the words from Shun repeating over and over in her head, "I-I want to go home."

Jiro saw the head band, "What's the rush, let's go get some BBQ meat for celebration! What do you say?"

"I want to go home."

Jiro looked at his little sister, "What's the matter?" he said as he kneeled down.

Hanako clenched her fists. Jiro smiled bleakly, "Okay the celebration can wait. Let's go."

"Leaving already?" said a voice behind Jiro as he was about to get up.

"Yes Airi, how about you?" Jiro smiled.

"We're having a celebration for my little brother since he pass the exam as well. Why don't we celebrate it together?"

"No thanks, I'll pass. The celebration's put on hold for us; go have fun with your family."

"You're boring!"

"And you're interesting!" Jiro flirted back.

"Oh well, your lost. Neji Sensei told us to get everything ready and meet at the front gate of Konoha in the morning the day after tomorrow. See you then, Jiro."Airi said as she left.

"Who's she?" Hanako asked curiously.

Jiro smiled, "Beautiful lady isn't she? She's Shun's older sister. Airi Uchiha. Anyway let's get going, as a victory prize, I'll give you a piggy-back ride." Jiro said as he bent down. Hanako climb on and they left the school and headed home.


	7. Chapter 7

Jiro and Hanako walked back home with Jiro giving Hanako a piggy back ride.

"Why so quiet?" Jiro asked breaking the silence.

"No reason." She said as she looked to the side. "Hey, Onii-chan." Hanako said breaking the awkward silence.

"Yeah?"

"What does Shun mean when he said living under the shame and fame of daddy?"

Jiro suddenly stopped, "Shun told you that?"

Hanako nod. Jiro smiled dolefully, "I'm sure he meant nothing when he said that. Don't worry about it. You should worry about what's for dinner. I'm hungry, let's stop by the Ichiraku ramen before heading home what do you say?"

"Is it because you're leaving me?" Hanako said as got off from Jiro's back and stood on the ground.

"No, I'm not leaving you. Why do you think that?"

"Because Airi said that didn't she? You're probably going on a mission again right?"

"Of course that's to be expected; besides Haruko will be here by then. And I promise I won't be long. Now can we go eat Ichiraku Ramen?"

"Mom won't get mad?"

"I'm sure she'll understand; if not then we'll both be in trouble. Let's go!" Jiro said as he grabbed Hanako's hand and dragged her away.

"We're here!" Jiro said as he and Hanako reached the restaurant.

"It smells so good!" Hanako said as her eyes become watery.

"Let's go in." Jiro said as he and Hanako walked in, "Old man! Two Ramen please."

The old man smiled, "Two Ramen coming up!"

"AH!" Jiro said surprised seeing who the costumer that came before them was, "Dad why are you here?!"

"Hmm?" The person looked up with noodles still in his mouth and then he slurped it down, "Eating of course. I can never miss a day eating at Ichiraku Ramen. Right old man?"

"That's right!" he said as he put down two bowls for Jiro and Hanako.

"Sit down."Naruto said as he took another bite from the Ramen. Jiro and Hanako looked towards their dad and were surprised there were a few empty bowls next to Naruto.

"How many bowls did you eat Dad?"

"As many as my stomach can fill!" He said as he began slurping down the soup. Hanako began eating slowly ignoring them. Jiro also began eating.

"That was good. I'm full!" Naruto said as he put the empty bowl down, "So how was your guy's day?"

"Good. Hanako passed her Genin test!"

Naruto smiled, "That's great. Congrats let's celebrate when we get home. As for Jiro,"

"Yeah?"

"Aren't you going to go for your Chunin exam soon?"

"After I get back from my mission."

"Oh yes, Neji is working you hard! Did you know during the chunin exam…"Naruto began bragging as Jiro and Hanako continue eating their ramen. Suddenly a bird chawed loudly outside. Naruto's eyes suddenly became serious.

"What's wrong?" they both asked.

"Nothing. Be sure to go home after eating all right? I'll pay for the bill." Naruto said as he paid for the bill.

"Where are you going?" Hanako asked.

Naruto pat her head, "Back to work. Daddy has skipped his work too long. The higher ups are getting angry. So daddy has to go! Be a good girl and go back home with your brother." In that instant Naruto left the restaurant.

"He's always so busy and you always pop up when you least Expect him to." Jiro complained. Realizing what he just said he turned towards Hanako, "I'm sure work is keeping him busy. Let's go home after you finished eating." Jiro said as he began to slurp the soup in the bowl.

Naruto walked towards his workplace which was the Hokage place.

"What's the matter, why use a bird to call me?" Naruto asked as he walked into the hokage room and took off his overcoat.

"Why did you skip your work?"

"He never changes always skipping work, no wonder you're such a loser!"

"I wanted some fresh air and I was hungry Sai. And you Sasuke, you're a bigger loser than me!"

"Oh," Sasuke answered, "So you do claim that you're a loser!"

"Be quiet!" Naruto said as he flustered angrily, "It doesn't change the fact that I'm stronger than you!"

"Oh yeah? Care to test that theory here and now?" Sasuke countered back as they both glared at eachother.

"He's not a loser," Sai interrupted, "More like a barbarian!"

"I'm not a barbain! And loser is not my name either!" Naruto said angrily.

"Oh? Would you like to be called small penis head?"

"SAI!" Naruto said angrily, then he sigh noticing he's not winning the argument, "Enough, what did you guys needed me for?"

Sai and Sasuke's face turned serious, "There's been strange rumours around the country."

"And those rumors are?"

"Apparently there is an unknown group of people working together fight against the ninja alliance."

"Unknown group of people?"

"I sent suigetsu with Rock Lee to investigate what is going on. Apparently there's no sign from them so far. We've actually lost contact with them." Sasuke replied.

"Where was the last contact you guys made?"

"From the information that was gathered, they were last seen in the land of the Clouds?"

"Uncle Bee's village?"

"Yes. The anbu also informed us some unsettling news as well."

"What is that?"

"That group is going to kidnap all Kages from the all the villages. As for the purpose we are unsure."

Naruto's face suddenly turned stern, "What for?"

"As we said we are unsure, that's why we sent suigetsu and Lee to investigate."

Naruto's face darkened, "Does granny Tsunade know about this?"

Sai shook his head.

"Good, don't let granny know about it. For now try and figure out where suigetsu and Lee is at. That's our top priority."

Sai and Sasuke nodded. Then Sai left the room.

"Sasuke," Naruto said as he sat in the chair, "Are you sure they were last seen in uncle Bee's village?"

"Yes there were strange events happening in the land of the Cloud so I sent them to investigate there."

"And where did you hear this information from?"

"From the Anbu that was sent to check the status of each villages."

"Should we inform Shikamaru?"

"No, right now I want him to spend time with his family. Call Shikaku instead."

"What's your grand plan?" Sasuke asked.

"This is getting interesting. Let's just wait and see what card they play for now." Naruto said as he smiled.


End file.
